


Mary & Lizzie: Baking

by CinderSpots



Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: And it's adorable, Araleyn, Boleyns, Catherine and Anne act like teenagers around each other, Cussing, F/F, Jary - Freeform, Multiple times, Who will win, YAAAYYY, apparently the kitchen, everyone is together, kitchen, no more annoying pining, the kitchen will always win, v - Freeform, whatever Elizabeth and Mary Stuart is, yaayyy, yaayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Lizzie's trying to bake a cake for Scott's birthday.She asks her mother for help.They both knew better.They were Boleyn's after all.They set it on fire.Catherine came over to help after cackling for a solid five minutes.Eventually Lizzie's asked everyone but Mary for help, and oh boy is she pissed when she finds out.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Elizabeth Boleyn/Mary Stuart, Elizabeth I of England & Mary I of England, Mary Aragon/Jane Grey
Series: Mary & Lizzie: The Ultimate Duo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Mary & Lizzie: Baking

It was a well known fact that the Boleyns were not to be trusted in the kitchen.

So when Elizabeth asked her mother if she would help her bake Scotts cake for her birthday, Anne should’ve said no.

Because Anne knew better than to try to do anything in the kitchen.

Elizabeth was undeniably better than her mother.

She hadn’t set anything on fire for a solid 3 years.

But she also hadn’t tried to cook/bake for 2 of them.

And Mary had been around to help do damage control.

This time only the Boleyns were available for each other, so they did their best.

At least they still have a house.

___________

Mary grumbled as she did the dishes.

It was almost over she thought to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother staring into space. Then she jerked her phone out and started typing furiously.

“Hot date tonight?” Mary snarked from the kitchen.

She instantly knew that was a mistake.

Her mother looked up and glared at her.

“Keep it up, and I’ll add another week.”

  
“Sorry mother.”

Her mother then turned back to her phone. Her frown was almost immediately replaced by a shy smile, and she started to bite her lip.

Mary had never heard her mother giggle before.

So it was frightening when she heard it the first time.

Her mother was in a fit of laughter as she continued to type through her laughs. Suddenly she got up. Right before she closed her bedroom door Mary heard.

“Anne! What? I’m not laughing at you! I’m laughing at……. something else.”

Mary rolled her eyes at the way her mother was acting. Like a love sick teenager.

____________

Lizzie stared at the stove with her mother beside her.

It was no longer usable because of a little incident with fire involved.

“I had such a good streak going mom.”

“You should’ve known better than to ask me to help.”

“That’s on me.”

Her mother pulled her phone out and started typing.

“What are you doing?”

“Asking Lina to help us.”

“Make sure she doesn’t tell Mary, I don’t need her judgment too.”

“Obviously, one Aragon making fun of us is enough.”

“Please, you have been searching for an excuse to text her since you guys went on your date.”

“Shut up Bessie, I don’t have to take this.”

Lizzie watched as her mother texted Catherine.

Almost immediately she responded, and her mother grinned from ear to ear at this. Lizzie had no doubt that they went off topic for at least 3 minutes.

Flirting was important, Lizzie understood.

But when her mother finally asked for her help, they got a shaky reply with misspelled words.

Her mother instantly called her.

“Lina?”

Lizzie watched as her mother’s face became distorted.

“Are you laughing at me?”

Another moment of garbled words.

“You are! You’re laughing at me! I’m calling you because I trusted you would actually help, not make fun of me. You know what? I’m hanging up.”

Then the next portion was loud enough that even Lizzie could hear it.

“No! Don't’ hang up!”

Lizzie tried her hardest not to start laughing at how clearly delighted her mother was by the response to the possibility of her not talking to her anymore.

“So you’ll help?”

Another few seconds.

“Thank you! Could you come over now? Okay, see you in a bit, bye Lina!”

Her mother grinned.

“She’s coming over to help.”

“And to flirt with you.”

“Hopefully - I mean - if she wants too.”

“I hope she does too.”

“You understand.”

____________

Catherine moved at such a fast rate Mary had no time to ask her where she was going.

Catherine swiftly left the house.

Because Anne’s kitchen was in shambles, not because she wanted to see Anne.

(Catherine didn’t know why she was still pretending like she didn’t want to see Anne, she was dating her.)

When she knocked Elizabeth answered.

“Oh thank god! We set it on fire!”

“What?!”

Catherine rushed inside to see Anne sitting on the floor covered in ash. She blew out a sharp breath to move a strand of hair that was in her face. Her legs weren’t exactly criss crossed, more like her feet here meeting in the middle.

She looked like a wreck.

Catherine kind of wanted to kiss her anyways, but shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“What happened?”

“The Boleyn Clan entered the kitchen.” Anne said immediately.

“What’s wrong with her?” Catherine whispered to Elizabeth while leaning over.

“She gets like that after an attempt at cooking or baking. Unfortunately it also always ends up like this.”

“On fire?”

“Yes.”

Catherine and Elizabeth leaned away, back to standing normally.

“Okay, I need you to get up, and go take a shower for me okay?”

Elizabeth suddenly lunged forward, “Before you say anything remember your daughter is still here, and that she knows her daughter as well.”

Anne frowned at Elizabeth, then stuck her tongue out, “Booooo.”

Elizabeth stuck hers out as well.

“Children, children. Calm down, Anne - shower, Elizabeth - with me.”

Anne grumbled and walked to the bathroom, with Elizabeth gaping at her.

“What?”

“She just listened to you! Are you a witch? Are you blackmailing her? What are you doing to my mother?”

Catherine blinked and jerked back in surprise, “What? No! To all of those! Are you telling me when this happens she doesn’t take a shower?”

“Not if someone tells her too, she’s a petty one, and a teenager, you tell her to do something she will go out of her way to do the exact opposite.”

“That’s not true, she’s always listened to me in this life.”

“Lucky you.”

Elizabeth and Catherine began working on cleaning the kitchen and disarming the fire in the stove that they weren’t aware existed. 

When Anne came out, Catherine glanced up with a smile.

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to help us clean?”

“Sure!”

“Witch.” Elizabeth muttered, and Catherine elbowed her lightly.

“Am not.”

____________

Anne hummed to herself as she cleaned, unknowingly humming a song that Catherine loved.

Eventually it got so stuck in her head that she had to actually sing to it, and when Bessie heard what song it was she had to sing too.

When Catherine came back from the bathroom, she found the Boleyn’s singing and dancing to one of her favorite songs. With a wide grin, she started singing with them, earning a cheer from both of them.

Anne bumped her hip with Catherine’s, a smile plastered on her face. Catherine raised her brows in challenge and bumped her back.

Eventually they cleaned the kitchen the most they could, and stared at it.

“I think that’s the cleanest it’s ever been.” Anne mused out loud.

Catherine looked at her with a doubtful expression. 

“There’s no way.”

Both Anne and Bessie turned to look at her.

“Seriously? It was just on fire! How is this the cleanest it’s ever been?”

“It’s been collecting dust for a while now.”

“Why were you baking in the first place?”

“She was making her girlfriend a birthday cake, hey why didn’t you just ask Mary for help?”

“She’s probably busy.”

“She isn’t, but if you don’t want to get her involved still you could ask Jane.”

“Which one?”

“Either.”

“I’ll ask Jane Grey, just so when Mary finds out she’s furious she didn’t know about it.”

“You do you.” Anne told her daughter.

Bessie smiled at her, “I will, thanks for the permission.’

Anne smacked the back of her daughter's head as she walked away, and she heard a faint  _ ‘ow’  _ as she closed her door.

Anne smiled and shook her head at her daughter. The perfect embodiment of a Boleyn. 

Catherine smiled at Anne, and Anne felt the usual butterflies explode in her chest.

“So, wanna hang out?” Catherine asked shyly.

“Yeah, if you want.”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

(Hang out meant make out in Anne’s room)

____________

When Mary finally finished with the absurd amount of dishes, she opened her phone to call Janie.

Only to find that she’d sent her a text message telling her she was going over to a friends house so she wouldn’t be available.

Mary then called Lizzie.

“Hey, sorry I’m busy right now so you can’t come over!”

And then she hung up.

Mary then texted her mother asking when she would be back, and got no response at all. It wasn’t even read.

So she texted her name buddy.

She actually responded.

And Mary asked if she wanted to hang out.

And she said yes.

______________

When Mary (Stuart) got a text from her twin she was beyond confused.

When she asked if she wanted to hang out it only worsened her confusion, but she said yes anyways and asked if they could meet at Starbucks.

For cruel reasons.

Not to her twin of course, but for the barista that would have to take two Mary orders and both of them refused to tell her their last name because they both had a mean sense of humor.

When they got their drinks they put a little extra in the tip jar, as they felt a little bad for the girl.

“So why’d you want to hang out?”

“You want the truth?”

“Everyone else is being flighty. Jane said she was over at a friend's place and wouldn’t be available, Lizzie is ‘busy’, and my mother isn’t responding at all.”

Mary nodded.

“I know what’s happening and you probably aren’t going to be all too happy that you were left out.”

___________

Jane didn’t like lying.

She especially didn’t like lying to her butterfly.

So she used selective truth instead.

She knew Mary (Aragon) had read her text, but she also hadn’t responded.

Jane was also aware that Ms. Aragon was there, but with Anne and they weren’t to be interrupted.

(Jane had a feeling of what they were doing, and was all too happy to focus on baking.)

When a knock sounded at the door right after they put the cake in the oven, Jane frowned.

“Who else did you invite?”

“Oh shit.”

“What?”

“Mary knows.”

“Which one?”

“Both of them, Scotts told Aragon after she explained that everyone she knew was being weird. You better hide, Mary has a temper.”

“Which one?’

“Both of them, but my sister’s is terrifying.”

Jane crossed her arms in defiance.

“Okay, but I warned you.”

Liz moved and opened the door to reveal Jane’s butterfly standing there, not at all pleased with her sister, girlfriend, and mother.

“Before you say anything, your mother is with my mother. She only came over to help us clean after we set the kitchen on fire again, and because she wanted to make out with my mother. And Jane was here to help me not burn the house down. Also she can actually bake.”

Mary’s frown was still firmly set in place.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to help?”

“Because I knew you’d make fun of me.”

“And my mother didn’t?!”

“No, not me. But she did cackle for at least 5 minutes when my mother called.”

Mary’s eye twitched, and Jane tilted her head. She moved forward quickly, placing herself in front of Liz to keep Mary from killing her.

“I’m sorry butterfly, but she asked me to not tell you.”

“You lied.”

“No, I just didn’t tell the whole truth.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, and I know you’re upset, but I’m done. Liz can’t possibly mess it up unless she doesn’t take it out when the timer ends.”

“You underestimate Boleyn fuck ups.”

Jane rolled her eyes at Liz’s interruption.

“We can cuddle on the couch.”

“Seriously? My sister hates physical contact.”

“For how long?”

“As long as you want.”

“Okay.” 

Mary’s shoulders slumped and she allowed herself to be led to the couch as Liz stared after them.

“Why is everyone acting differently today?!”

“Hey, Scotts is on her way!”

“What?!”

____________

“So you tried to bake with your mother?”

“Yes.”

“My birthday cake.”

“Yes.”

“And you set the oven ono fire?”

“Yes.”

“Then you called Ms. Aragon for help.”

“Yep.”

“And she made fun of you, cleaned, then made out with your mother for the rest of the time.”

“Uh huh.’

“Then you called Jane to help bake.”

“Yes.”

“And told everyone who helped to not tell your sister about what was happening.”

“Yes.

“And when I told her she came over and yelled at you.”

“Yes.”

“Then was pacified by Jane, and promises of cuddles.”

“Yep.”

“And when I showed up, you were trying to hide the cake.”

“Yes.”

“And then you dropped the pan and the cake broke.”

“Yes.”

“And that’s why there isn’t a birthday cake?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you just buy one at the store?”

_ “Boleyn’s are known for their sense of forethought okay!” _


End file.
